


灰色地带

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 小破车
Kudos: 7





	灰色地带

冬天完全降落也除不去烦人的太阳，朔间零拖着疲惫的身躯往轻音部里的归属地——这世上他最爱的棺材走。  
部室一如往日，没有上锁，不知道他的那些小可爱社团成员都是怎么放心器材和他的宝贝棺材的，这也是他必须要在部室进行神圣睡眠的原因之一了（笑）。  
零扯开领带，一边想着毕竟是周末，作为噪声源的狗狗不在也是正常。可是当他抬开棺材盖，里面的状况让他也意外起来。  
大神晃牙，那个学院聒噪top的二年级生，完完整整地穿着UNDEAD那过激背德的皮裤皮衣小背心，安静地躺在独属于朔间零的那口冬暖夏凉的棺材里。不，冬暖夏凉大概只是相对于零这种体质的人来说的，晃牙的额头上被闷出几颗汗珠，因为小背心掀起一角而露出的小肚子也许也是他自己做的也说不定。不同于零神圣的正躺睡姿，他像极了依偎在主人身边的小狗那般蜷缩着，最重要的是，手腕似乎被几根细绳剥夺了自由，沮丧地垂落在胸前。有紧勒的小红印，也许挣扎过一段时间，可看他熟睡时安分的长睫毛，又不像是这么狂暴孤高的狂犬。  
小狗啊小狗，吾辈早就和你说过做人不要太聒噪，瞧瞧你是和人家多大仇才被绑着扔进吾辈的棺材里，还是把盖子封上的。  
零在心里摇了摇头，实际上却是幸灾乐祸，或者说坏心肠地噗嗤笑了出来，伸手去摸晃牙额前的刘海，然后感受到对方即使熟睡也比自己要高上许多的体温。  
如果是薰躺在里面还好，这么可爱的孩子在里面，自己怎么舍得一脚把棺材踹翻像倒垃圾一样倒掉鸠占鹊巢的家伙呢。  
晃牙似乎睡得很沉，并没有什么反应，零于是轻轻捏起他的脸蛋，小家伙才终于微微张开了眼睛。  
“午安，小狗♪”  
晃牙在听到零的声音好一会儿后才清醒了一些，脸慢慢转过来，另一边被压得睡痕有些明显，恍惚间看见像探进井口一样伸出脑袋的零，然后嘟囔着呓语：“朔间前辈…”  
“哎呀，还没睡醒呢。”零愉悦地摩挲过晃牙露出来的小肚子。  
这时晃牙才像触电一样先本能战栗了一下，眼睛也立刻完全睁开，用刚睡醒还略沙哑的声音吼道：“吸血鬼混蛋！你怎么一天到晚想这些事情？滚开！别碰你大爷啊啊啊啊啊痒！”  
“哦？”零躲开晃牙胡乱踢起来的腿，手却一直在动作着。“这些事情是什么事情？”  
他换了个地方，靠在了棺材的宽边，注视着垂直翻转的晃牙，仿佛真的不明白。  
“就是光着身子干的事情！”晃牙已经彻底正躺过来，眼珠子往上转动，直勾勾地看着零，耳朵却还是不易察觉地稍微红了起来。  
“但是晃牙穿着衣服比光着身子更撩啊。”零笑出声，俯下身子吻了吻晃牙的额头。  
零结束这个吻后，回过神的晃牙用力地抵着手肘坐起来。零毫不客气地占据晃牙腾出来的这半截地儿，搂住晃牙，蹭着他的后颈狠狠地嗅了几下，随后舔舐起晃牙的耳根。手渐渐松开，首先把晃牙的外套剥落，然后利落地将晃牙抬到了自己的腿上，嘴唇也已经挪到晃牙的嘴唇边上。唇舌相搅缓慢但激烈，尽管手被捆住，晃牙还是别扭地摸起了零的脸。  
嘴上相好过后，零用手整断银丝，欣赏了一秒晃牙晕红的脸颊和微微张开的嘴唇，立刻往下吻起来，掇弄着晃牙腋窝下的地方，他特别喜欢亲吻那里，因为每次晃牙都会痒得不自在地动起来。再往右一点，零将背心的袖口压开一些，舔起了晃牙的乳尖。然后把晃牙的两只手压过头，嘴巴愈加用力地品尝，渐渐地将晃牙压在下面，只有成为了身体支撑点的屁股还坐在零的身上。  
“解开手啊混蛋！没法撑着什么，唔，”隔着皮裤，零在描摹着晃牙已经微微硬立的性器，因为皮裤很紧的缘故，晃牙更是敏感，他将手使劲地往这边伸，支吾地说：“不解开的话，让我搂住你的脖子也好啊。”  
这种情况下很难不动情，零难免也硬起来，他啧了一声，想弯下身去，但却眼尖地看到深色皮带上熟悉的标志。他若有所思地捞起被丢在棺材外面的外套，将他套在自己的身上，正好。  
晃牙此时已经难堪地捂住了脸。  
“小狗，”零握住了他的手，问道：“为什么穿着吾辈的衣服呢？”  
被挪开手露出眼睛的晃牙气愤地说：“阿多尼斯的！”  
“小狗知道吾辈的口袋里装着什么阿多尼斯绝对不会带的东西吗？”零笑得很开心，立刻翻起了晃牙的口袋，果不其然抽出了一长条套子。他把它们依次叠好，塞好让晃牙衔着。  
“正好四个，可别和吾辈说薰也正好带着避孕套四个整哦。”  
晃牙已经把避孕套吐出来，狂躁地说：“好啦被你发现了又怎么样！我为什么不能穿你的衣服？！！”  
“也对，你都是让我进去过那么多次的人了呢。”零把晃牙的裤子和内裤扒拉掉，变戏法一样往手指上糊上润滑油。  
“你的口袋啊棺材啊尽是些什么东西啊！！！！！唔！”零一下就塞了两只手指，手指进出和晃牙喘息的声音有些淫靡。零将散落在一边的套子咬开，脱下裤子然后跪坐下来。晃牙的腿被掰开，零慢慢地挤进去，托起晃牙的腰就抽插起来。  
身体一起晃动着，晃牙断断续续地埋怨道：“你，不是白天都不想动吗！”  
“对啊，所以才想要速战速决呢。”零更加剧烈地冲撞着，想起有一次下午逗着和晃牙搬这口棺材，而现在，这个可爱的后辈被捆绑着双手丢进的正是这口棺材，零在心里感谢给予他这次刺激机会的人，兴奋前所未有。  
晃牙已经不由地呻吟起来，性器的前端吐着精液。  
“晃牙…”零去揉开晃牙闭上的眼睛，被叫到名字的某人明显地紧缩了一些，晃动的腿也放下来勾稳零。  
终于，那三根细绳被掰落了。

“为什么我们不能在一些正常的地方搞事？厕所还好，车盖就算了，这次居然在棺材里面？？”爽过以后的晃牙十分不满。  
“这可是相当于吾辈的房间的地方。”零将晃牙往怀里拥，“这就算在神明的注视下明媒正娶过了吧，房都洞了。”  
“才不算！”晃牙撑起身怒瞪恋人。  
然而零柔软温柔的眼神让他有一些小愧疚，他温顺地啄了一口零的脸，马上又伏下来，整个人贴着零，慵懒地说：“睡吧。”  
假日的校园洋溢着轻松与幸福，棺材里的人相拥熟睡，棺材外凌乱的衣物最上面躺着朔间零的皮带。  
在它最深色的地方，藏着圆珠笔写着的“こが”。

END


End file.
